heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Levesque
|books = The Lost Hero (mentioned) The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena The House of Hades The Blood of Olympus The Hidden Oracle (mentioned) The Dark Prophecy (mentioned) The Burning Maze (mentioned)|home = Seward, Alaska (formerly) New Orleans, Louisiana (formerly) Camp Jupiter Fields of Asphodel (formerly)|possessions = Spatha|personality=Bright, outgoing, mature, familial, creative, bright, outgoing |likes=Creativity, horse-back riding, comforting her friends, Frank Zhang, |dislikes=Her friends in danger, being embarrassed, releasing Alcyoneus }}Hazel Levesque is one of the seven protaognists of The Heroes of Olympus. She is one of the heroes of the Prophecy of Seven. She is a fourteen-year-old Roman demigod, the daughter of Hades (named Pluto in Roman) and Marie Levesque, and the half-sister of Nico di Angelo. She is a Centurion of the Fifth Cohort and is currently in a relationship with Frank Zhang. Personality Hazel is bright and outgoing with a love for creativity and horseback riding, but a has dislike for boating and curses. Percy states that she was a great comfort to him and Frank, at times even saying that she seemed confident. Percy also describes her as being very mature for her age, although he felt a little uncomfortable when he started depending on her for comfort, but was glad she was there. Hazel tends to ignore others at times for her own preferences. For example, she carries a cavalry sword while not owning a horse to ride into battle on and she originally didn't want to like Frank because everyone at Camp Jupiter said they would end up together. She feels a massive amount of guilt over releasing Alcyoneus, and thinks it's her responsibility to bring him down. Hazel can also be easily embarrassed, such as through Frank's clumsiness and his attempts to comfort her. Hazel is extremely loyal to her friends and treats them as family, as shown through her friendship with Frank and Percy, as well as the rest of the Fifth Cohort and when she gave up Elysium to go to the Fields of Asphodel so that her mother wouldn't go to the Fields of Punishment. She is also very affectionate, having kissed Percy, Frank, Leo and Nico on the cheek multiple times though most of the time, she gives them sisterly kisses. Relationships Frank Zhang Hades/Pluto Hazel is angry at her immortal father. It is clear that Pluto cares about his daughter very much, giving her birthday presents, and apologizing for unwillingly cursing her. Also, it is Pluto who tells her that her curse will one day be washed away by a descendant of Neptune. Percy Jackson Being that Percy and Hazel are the children of Poseidon and Hades' counterpart Pluto respectively, it essentially makes them cousins. However, they treat each other more like siblings and are very close friends, especially Hazel often comforts him. Nico di Angelo Hazel is close with her half-brother, as he was the one who rescued her from Asphodel Fields in the Underworld despite wanting to rescue their sister, Bianca. Category:The Heroes of Olympus characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Siblings Category:Cousins Category:Grandchildren Category:Nieces